Caught in the Middle
by Maggie4
Summary: The explorers find themselves in the middle of an ongoing battle between two tribes FINISHED *Review* btw i've not given up on my other fic!
1. Default Chapter

****

Caught in the Middle

He ran. They were right behind him. His breath ached in his chest; sweat ran in rivers down his face; muscles burned beneath his skin; his leg bled in a slow, warm gush with each step. But he couldn't stop. She was waiting and counting on him. Under those conditions she wouldn't last long. He couldn't let her down. _Ignore the pain. Don't think. Just run. Survive._

He tried to remember the last conversation he'd had with his wife but that one brief moment seemed 5 years not five hours ago. He'd ran none stop since he'd fled the chief had caught them in a fiery embrace, not knowing not wanting to believe his daughter had married without his consent and to an enemy of her village no less.

He tried not to think what was happening to her right now, but images of the pain that would be inflicted on her ravaged his mind.

He stopped suddenly to catch his breath his laboured breathing causing sharp pains to stab across his chest like a fierce lightening bolt, his legs wobbled, feeling like jelly, he fell to his knees and looked to the sky watching the world spin around him.

He heard men shouting not far behind him, he heard the whistle of an arrow gliding through the air closer and closer before the arrow even hit it's mark, he screamed.

~* * *~

"What the hell was that!" Marguerite stopped right in front of Roxton, he halted behind her and looked around he cocked the rifle, ready.

"Someone in trouble no doubt" They both heard the scream again the sound sending shivers down their spines, Roxton started running towards the sound "Will we ever find a moments peace! Marguerite followed him closely behind him.

~* * *~

Hetari stood before the dying man a spear piercing the skin of his neck slowly causing a trickle of blood to fall on to his bare chest, Hetari stood proud before him. "Meni you will not have a trial but if you manage to survive the trip back to my village you will have the honour of being executed there along with the traitor we called one of our own, Saatari will die alongside you".

Meni managed to raise his head high enough to look into the face of his captor "I will die…After you". Hetari raised the spear high above Meni then brought the spear down.

He stopped.

A bullet whizzed past his ear causing him to drop the spear in surprise, mustering up his last ounce of strength; Meni pushed Hetari back against his men. Not knowing whether to trust the strangers or not he ran and stood behind the man with the smouldering gun, Roxton stood ready for confrontation. Hetari began walking toward Roxton, seeing how far he could push him. Man against man, hunter against hunter, a fool testing the wise man. Hetari charged shouting the name of his chief as he ran. He took out a dagger with one hand as he threw his spear with the other. Roxton ducked and the spear hit the tree, Marguerite aimed and shot, Hetari fell, dead. Meni jumped at the sound of the gunshot amazed at its power, scared of what he saw it do. Hetari's men fled never looking back, never stopping to carry their dead leader, not caring what happened to Meni.

Meni bowed down in front of Roxton and Marguerite then slouched over unconscious "What a way to thank us" Marguerite quipped sarcastically, Roxton rolled him over on to his back. "We need to get him back to the treehouse now, I don't know how much longer he'll last" he picked up the man and began walking away from the bloody scene.

"I wonder what they wanted with him" Roxton shrugged in answer "If he survives I'm sure we'll find out" Marguerite shuddered "I'm not sure I want to".

~* * *~

Saatari closed her eyes to stop the flow of tears she knew would come eventually, she pursed her lips to stop herself from screaming out loud, the pain unbearable. She fell forward as she felt another lashing from her father's leather whip strike her back for a tenth time. Kulu, the warrior assigned to giving her, her punishment stood back as if admiring his handiwork, he threw her a dirty rag to wipe the deep gashes on her back with, then he prepared for another round of beatings. He was so busy grinning at Saatari's feeble attempts to get away he didn't notice the man that crept up behind him and before he could shout out for help a fist connected with his face knocking him unconscious and breaking his nose. 

~* * *~

Jabis didn't know where his son had disappeared to, Jabis thought himself many things, a terrible warrior, an even worse negotiator, a man not worthy of being chief, but being a bad father? That hadn't entered his mind. He closest friend had told him he'd seen Meni leave the village, that was eight hours ago and there had been no sign of him since.

He heard shouting outside and he left his seat to investigate, he shuffled his old, tired legs along the ground causing dirt and dust to rise into the air making him cough. He saw Linai standing strong in the middle of a ring of warriors and in his arms he saw his enemy's daughter, Linai's sister beaten to within an inch of her life. Jabis may have hated her father but he wasn't evil and he had no reason to hate the chiefs' daughter. 

He ordered his men to back away from them, he stood in front of Linai and looked at Saatari then saw the pleading look on her brothers face, Jabis nodded and motioned for Linai to follow him "I will help her".

~* * *~

Challanger sat by the bed with Meni asleep on it, he checked his vitals ever fifteen minutes or so just to make sure he was still in the land of the living. An hour ago Challanger would have said with confidence he wouldn't last the next ten minutes, now he wasn't so sure, the man was still breathing he had something to fight for, something worth staying alive for and now Challanger thought with confidence he will survive.

~* * *~

Quiru, the chief and powerful warrior backhanded a warrior across his face "You let him escape!" the man nodded whimpering, backing away from his merciless leader, he'd seen what Quiru could and had done to his daughter and he knew the man wouldn't think twice about slitting his throat. In fact he wouldn't think at all, he'd just do it in anger or because he was bored. The warrior looked up at Quiru "I have also had word that your daughter is missing…Along with your son" He didn't wait for his master's answer, he ran as fast as he could out of the tent and into the jungle. Quiru rose from his throne and strode outside he glanced at a loyal subject "Find Meni" the man nodded and went to gather some men. Quiru marched toward a peasant and drawing his sword stabbed the unsuspecting man in the stomach "That felt better".

~* * *~

Night had fallen and Meni still slept. Veronica took Challanger's place by the fallen man's side, she read a book while she waited. She yawned, tired wanting nothing more than the comfort of her own bed. The sound of footsteps outside making her wake up, Malone walked into the room with a steaming cup "I thought you might want a drink" She took the tea gratefully "Shouldn't you be asleep?" He nodded and sat down beside Veronica "Probably but he's sleeping enough for all of us" He indicated Meni. "Is he any better?" "I checked a few minutes ago he is improving, yes".

Roxton sat in the kitchen, he head resting against his arm as he slept leaning on the table, Marguerite in the living area using the quiet time as an opportunity to watch him without worrying about anyone seeing her.

Roxton squinted through one eye and grinned to himself as he saw her, "Something I can help you with? Or are you going to gaze at me like that all night" She jumped to her feet "I was just wondering whether to wake you or not" He sat up and looked at her not averting his eyes as he boiled under her heated gaze "And now that I'm awake?" She shrugged "I can go to sleep" She began walking to her room and he followed her "Care for some company?" she laughed "I had to spend all day with you why would I want your company at night as well?" "You might get cold" She walked into her room "If I do I'm sure you'll help me by giving me your blankets".

He sauntered into the room "Two words my dear, body heat" She turned around and smirked "When we're alone in a tent on a cold night again I'll consider the offer but I'm not too anxious about seeing you die again".

He didn't have a chance to speak again when Malone interrupted them "He's awake!"

Meni sipped the hot broth hungrily, savouring its taste. He stopped every few minutes to look at each of the explorers "I must go back to my people" He made as if to get up and Challanger gently pushed him back against the pillows "You shouldn't be moving around just yet, your in no condition to be travelling anywhere". Malone sat with his journal in his hands "Why were you being attacked?"

"Bad people want me dead, my village is at war with the people your two friends saw, their chief found out that I married his daughter when he saw us together" He tried to get up again. "I have to go to her, Saatari is going to be killed for what she did" Veronica looked outside "It'll be light soon we'd better get some rest before we leave" The others agreed and began to leave Roxton stopped "Where is your village? "Five miles north of here Quiru village is five miles south". Roxton nodded then left to find rest.

~* * *~

Linai knelt by his sister watching over her like a hawk that takes care of its nest. He moved only to see who was coming to into the small hut Jabis had told him to wait in. Healers saw that his sister and him got everything they needed, Saatari had not asked for anything she still hadn't woke.

Jabis entered the hut with a blanket, which he handed to Linai, he took it gratefully and draped it over his shoulders. Jabis sat on the left side of Saatari "My son has still not come home". Linai looked Jabis in the eye and saw the worry he had for his only son "My father will send out his best hunters to find him" Jabis agreed "Yes and so have I".

"Did you know your sister had married Meni?" Linai nodded his head in answer he had known "I do not have a problem with your village or Linai, we have been like brothers for many years, it is my father that wants war" Jabis face became hard "If he harms my son he will have it".

The younger man looked down at Saatari "Because of what he did to her he will have war anyway". Jabis looked at the pained face of Linai "Your mother would be proud".

~* * *~

Quiru's men moved swiftly through the jungle not stopping, never slowing down hurrying to obtain their goal, find and destroy.

Their leader, Jugar, Hetari's youngest brother halted the group and examined the marks in the ground "A man came this way, his tracks are deep in the ground" his hand moved over to the smaller tracks and spat "A man who takes a woman on the hunt! This will be easier then I thought…I will avenge my brother's death, kill Meni and take my prize"…

~* * *~

As Quiru's men were following Meni's tracks, Jabis' men were merely searching for a path that would lead them to him. They walked in a straight line through the jungle trying to avoid steering off course. They guessed that Meni would take the shortest path back to his village, if he had made it that far he would have and soon they would have to cross paths with their enemies. But how soon was the question that weighed heavily on their minds.

~* * *~

Meni knew his friends and father would eventually notice his absence, if they hadn't already set out to look for him.

He stood just within the boundaries of the electric fence, his curiosity had gotten the better of him and he had thrown a stick at the device only to see it fall to the ground, smoking and charred black, like Marguerite's cooking Lord Roxton had told him. Meni kept away from the fence after that. He hoped to see a sign of his father's trackers and huntsmen, but the only thing that welcomed him when he stepped from the elevator was the sound of the wind in the trees and the occasional roar of a T-Rex.

Veronica found him five minutes later still staring out across the plateau "How are you feeling?" Meni sighed "I am grateful for everyone's kindness but I must find Saatari" "You're in no condition to fight for her". He opened his mouth to protest when a call like the sound of an arrow alerted him to danger "We have to hide Quiru's men are here" He began to run towards the elevator when an arrow flew past him narrowly missing piercing his cheek "Meni get down!"

In the treehouse the others gathered their guns and a rifle and stood by the balcony aiming into the trees. "Veronica can you see them?" She looked up to where Malone stood and shook her head. 

Voices coming from the opposite direction to Quiru's men diverted their attention, Meni turned to Veronica a smile appearing on his face "My people are coming". Roxton walked towards them watching out for the oncoming threat "You're friends may be coming Meni but so are your enemies" The explorers looked grave "And we're in the middle of the battle".

****

TBC

__

Now be a good little reader and review*!* 


	2. Finale

Chapter Two  
  
  
  
Saatari woke with a sudden start she looked around the room fear flashing across her face, someone grabbed hold of her hand and she turned hurriedly to see Linai, she breathed an obvious sigh of relief "Where are we brother?" He smiled faintly "Meni's village" he knew the next question and his face grew grave as Saatari's concern grew. "Where is he?" "I don't know Jabis has his best men looking for him".  
  
She stood up and walked to the opening of the tent "I will find him" her brother nodded "I will not stop you, this is what I expected". He followed her out of the tent "And I will go with you we will have twenty of Jabis' men to help us". Saatari didn't respond.  
  
~* * *~  
  
"What are we going to do?" Marguerite voiced everyone's thoughts "We can't stop a war and we have no reason to help these people we're just going to get ourselves killed!" Roxton watched as she spoke and he couldn't be sure but he could've swore he saw a flicker of panic cross her face, he put his arm around he waist and pulled her into a hug "No one is going to die Marguerite". She faced him uncertain "Promise me" "I promise no one will die…You will live to gaze at me another day" She pulled away from him. "I was not gazing at you" An arrow hit the balcony then bounced back off the wood to fall to the ground far below.  
  
They heard someone shout then the sound of somebody screech then a roar went through the crowd below, metal clashing, arrows hitting it's mark, the massacre had begun".  
  
"Veronica get back up here!" Malone shouted a warning as the enemy tried to climb over the electric fence and spears hit the tree "It's safer up here" Veronica grabbed Meni by the arm and dragged him towards the elevator as he fought to join in the fight.  
  
Roxton began walking towards the elevator "We have no right to keep him up here, his people are down there and they need his help" Malone despite wanting Veronica to stay out of harms way went to join Roxton "Brothers in Arms". They waited for Challanger and Marguerite to make a decision and seconds later Challanger joined them and they waited for Marguerite, she rolled her eyes "Fine! I'll help if only to keep you three out of trouble".  
  
~* * *~  
  
Saatari stumbled through the thick undergrowth trying to match Linai's pace to her was like trying to outrun a Cheetah. He paused to let her catch up to him he patted her shoulder reassuringly and she found renewed strength.  
  
~* * *~  
  
The explorers stood side by side in front of Jabis' tribe though fewer men were fighting the were brave and had spirit, they were fighting for a cause not for the bloodlust they wanted the fighting to end and if they lost their lives in the process they didn't care. They would still be remembered among their people they'd be known not as the people who lost but as the heroes who tried.  
  
The explorers were proud to be fighting alongside them and they knew they would win.  
  
Jugar pushed his way towards the electric fence no emotion showing on his hardened features, he looked through the trees at the opposition, at the explorers, at Marguerite "killer!" Anger the only feeling he showed, he threw his spear wildly not hitting anything, missing its mark by a mile.  
  
A deep commanding voice spoke up above the din "Enough!" Warriors on either side stopped and Quiru marched forward until he stood in between both tribes "I will fight Meni, I win and Jabis' pitiful tribe is mine to do with as I please" Meni came forward "And if I win?" Quiru stood proud "If you win and I'll be dead what you do will be up to you…Don't worry though I will win anyway".  
  
Both sides stood back to allow space to fight Jugar came forward "Choose your weapon" two men on Quiru's side held out two spears and two broad swords, they chose the swords "Good choice Meni pity it won't help you".  
  
Saatari and Linai came into view and she ran in front of her father "So you decided to come back" Quiru's eyes glazed over at the sight of the 'traitor'"  
  
He pushed her roughly out of the way, and Meni went to help her, Jugar blocked his way and pushed him back with a spear. "You fight, now".  
  
Quiru and Meni watched each other closely, circling each other taking in the others weaknesses and strengths deciding what would be their downfall. Quiru sprung forward thrusting the blade towards Meni's stomach as he lunged his little finger on his right hand twitched, a sigh that Meni noted for future reference, Meni parried as Quiru swung the blade then ducked as Quiru came back the flat of the sword hitting his shoulder blade.  
  
The crowd cheered and moved in closer to get a better look, the fighting space growing smaller making it harder to move. Quiru's small finger flicked out and Meni anticipating the leaders next move, spun to the left, bringing his sword up he waited until Quiru looked him in the eye then he brought it down, the shining blade piercing the skin. Quiru's scream echoed throughout the jungle, he looked up in disbelief the he slumped forward his head on his chest. The tribes grew silent neither moving they watched and waited. Meni ran forward and hugged Saatari "You free!" Tears of joy flowed down her cheeks Linai faced his tribe and he threw down his weapon "This war is over, we don't need to kill each other we need to respect each other we need to bring peace to our two tribes" Meni stood beside him "We are brothers not bound by blood but by friendship".  
  
Both tribes began looking up at each other, nodding in silent agreement. Jugar watched these pitiful events, sick at the stomach. He yelled the name of his chief then ran forward, sword in hand, everything seemed to happen in slow motion, a dagger spun through the air as Jugar ran towards the explorers, Roxton pushed Marguerite out of the way as the dagger flew past, Jugar brought the sword down towards her shouting his brothers name. Roxton kicked him back and grabbed the dagger from the floor, Jugar leapt up from the ground slicing the air with the sword as Roxton pushed the dagger into the man's chest. Roxton fell back, his eyes wide. Another warrior stood a bloody spear in his hand. He moved in for the kill as bullets plummeted into him and a dagger embedded itself in his neck.  
  
Marguerite ran forward, crouching over him, his head in her lap, she put her hands towards the gash in his side to try and stop the bleeding "You promised me John" he took her hands in his "I'll be fine just a…a little cold". She heard Challanger telling her to help him get Roxton to the elevator but she couldn't move, she put her hand to his chest feeling the rhythmic beat of his heart…Nothing!  
  
"he's not breathing Challanger" She felt Veronica pull her back as Malone and Challanger carried him towards the elevator. Despite the amount of people around the treehouse, the area was eerily quiet.  
  
~* * *~  
  
Marguerite kept a silent vigil by Roxton's side, sitting so still people would mistake her for a statue an icy tear permanently, ever flowing on her cheek. She remembered the last time she had watched him sleeping, he'd caught her, she'd denied it and now she wanted him to wake up and see her again. She stroked his cheek…It was warm! She was about to shout for Challanger but something stopped her, she needed to be sure "Roxton?" She heard a sound escape his lips and she leaned in closer trying to catch what he said.  
  
"Body Heat".  
  
At that she didn't argue.  
  
  
  
The End 


End file.
